A major problem plaguing pet owners involves the grooming of dogs and cats having hair or fur that knots or become entangled with foreign matters. The usual solution is brushing and/or combing. However, brushing and combing is often painful for the pet as the pet's skin may be pulled during the brushing or combing process. The brushing and combing process is also tedious and time consuming for the pet owner. Existing grooming tools include combs with sharp edges that cut knots and tangles but these are often dangerous for both the pet and the user who may be cut by such tools. Furthermore, such tools may leave a pet's hair or fur damaged and unsightly if the cut is made across the grain of the hair. The cuts become visible and are not very attractive.
The invention discussed below in connection with the described preferred and other embodiments addresses these and other deficiencies of the prior art. The features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in, or become apparent from, the following summary and detailed description of the preferred and other embodiments considered together with the accompanying drawings.